This invention relates to an awning assembly, and, more particulary, to an awning assembly which has automatically telescoping lower support arms and automatically locking upper support arms.
Owners of recreational vehicles such as travel trailers and motor homes often desire to set up an awning when the vehicle is parked for providing shade, protection from rain, etc. Awning assemblies are available which are mounted on the side of the vehicle. Such awning assemblies conventionally include a spring-biased roller on which the awning is wound, a pair of lower support arms which are pivotally mounted on the vehicle, and a pair of upper support arms which are also attached to the vehicle. The upper and lower support arms support the roller when the awning is extended. The lower support arms rotatably support the roller, and the awning is extended by pulling the roller away from the vehicle and pivoting the lower support arms so that the awning unwinds from the roller. The lower support arms are usually telescoping arms which are manually extended after the awning is unwound in order to raise the roller the desired distance from the ground.
The upper arms, called rafter arms, maintain the lower support arms in their outwardly pivoted positions. Rafter arms are conventionally of two types--telescoping arms and folding or broken arms. Telescoping rafter arms are usually manually extended or connected to the roller shaft or to the lower support arms after the awning is unwound. Folding or broken rafter arms include two pivotally connected arms which must be locked after the awning is unwound.
Accordingly, prior art awning assemblies generally require a number of manual steps in order to erect the awning. After the awning is unwound, the rafter arms must be connected or locked on each side, and the telescoping lower support arms on each side must be extended to the desired length. When the awning is wound up, these steps must be followed in the reverse order.